Memory is one type of integrated circuitry, and is used in computer systems for storing data. Integrated memory is usually fabricated in one or more arrays of individual memory cells. The memory cells might be volatile, semi-volatile, or nonvolatile. Nonvolatile memory cells can store data for extended periods of time, and in some instances can store data in the absence of power. Non-volatile memory is conventionally specified to be memory having a retention time of at least about 10 years. Volatile memory dissipates, and is therefore refreshed/rewritten to maintain data storage. Volatile memory may have a retention time of milliseconds, or less.
The memory cells are configured to retain or store memory in at least two different selectable states. In a binary system, the states are considered as either a “0” or a “1”. In other systems, at least some individual memory cells may be configured to store more than two levels or states of information.
Nonvolatile memory may be used in applications in which it is desired to retain data in the absence of power. Nonvolatile memory may also be used in applications in which power is a limited resource (such as in battery-operated devices) as an alternative to volatile memory because nonvolatile memory may have the advantage that it can conserve power relative to volatile memory. However, read/write characteristics of nonvolatile memory may be relatively slow in comparison to volatile memory, and/or nonvolatile memory may have limited endurance (for instance, nonvolatile memory may only function for about 105 read/write cycles before failure). Thus, volatile memory is still often used, even in devices having limited reserves of power. It would be desirable to develop improved nonvolatile memory and/or improved semi-volatile memory. It would be further desirable to develop memory cells that are nonvolatile or semi-volatile, while having suitable read/write characteristics and endurance to replace conventional volatile memory in some applications.
Integrated circuitry fabrication continues to strive to produce smaller and denser integrated circuits. It can be desired to develop small-footprint memory cells in order to conserve the valuable real estate of an integrated circuit chip. For instance, it can be desired to develop memory cells that have a footprint of less than or equal to 4F2, where “F” is the minimum dimension of masking features utilized to form the memory cells.
It would be desirable to develop new memory cells which can be non-volatile or semi-volatile, and which have may have a footprint approaching 4F2.